This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To improve the long-term outcome of the vast majority of stroke victims, there is a critical need to understand the long-term relationship between cortical plasticity and oxygen metabolism dynamics after stroke onset, and to determine the impact of therapeutic intervention on these dynamics. The objective of the proposed research is to understand both acute and chronic changes in neurovascular coupling after the onset of ischemic stroke, with wide-field (~1 x 1 cm^2 field of view) optical imaging technologies, capable of both high spatial (order of um) and temporal (order of ms).